


Five Ways Henry Likes Being Held

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams)



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry likes the way Pike holds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Henry Likes Being Held

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nestra

One)  
Henry likes the way Pike holds him when they're dancing, carefully, like he's handling a souffle. One of those large, capable hands clasps his own while the other rests on Henry's hip, guiding him as they slowly move around the floor, oblivious of anyone but themselves. The way Pike holds him makes Henry feel anchored, tethered to this world, and he needs that. Because sometimes, on perfect nights like this with the sound of fiddle music running through his veins, surrounded by the people he loves, he feels as if he is lighter than air. Just like the children in the Onondaga tale Pike had told him, he feels as if he could just float up into the air - but not because of the emptiness of hunger in his belly. No, quite the opposite, for he feels more full of everything good and wonderful than he has ever felt in his life. And that joy makes him feel like rising up into the air, dancing up and up until he reaches the stars. He knows that Pike sees this in his eyes when he leans forward and, ignoring the crowd around them, kisses Henry long and sweet while his hand tightens just a bit more on Henry's waist, keeping him here on earth where he belongs.

Henry knows he'd never last long among the stars anyways. He'd miss Pike too much and have to fall back to earth, needing to be caught by his lover's arms and held close to his heart. Just like when they're dancing.

 

Two)  
Henry likes the way Pike holds him when he's trying to teach Henry how to cook. Not that he's had much success; Henry's skill with his hands apparently doesn't extend to anything involving kitchen appliances or utensils. Pike's patience, however, is apparently infinite because he never gives up trying to teach Henry. Tonight, as Henry tries to cut up the vegetables for the casserole Pike's making, he just can't seem to get them to look anything like the picture in the book. Before he can toss down the knife in frustration, Pike moves to stand behind him. One hand rests on Henry's hip, instantly soothing his frustration and infusing him with Pike's calm. The other hand covers Henry's, showing him the correct angle to hold the knife, the exact amount of pressure to use, and suddenly it's so easy.

Henry will never let Pike know his secret: he remains bad at cooking just so Pike will hold him like this.

 

Three)  
Henry likes the way Pike holds him when he's grieving. Sometimes, even nearly a year since Sam's death, something triggers a memory of his grandfather and it's all too much. Before Henry even realizes it, tears are flowing down his face, splashing onto the table, his book, his paint tray. And somehow Pike knows, appearing like magic, as if he somehow knew that Henry needed him right that very minute. Without a word, Pike takes him in his arms, cradling Henry close again his chest while those careful hands rub soothingly over his back. Henry doesn't even try to resist the comfort Pike offers. He wraps his arms around Pike and buries his nose in the front of his flannel shirt, absorbing the scent and warmth and _feel_ of his lover. They stand there, unmoving, however long Henry needs, until the grief eases, until it is at least bearable.

While Henry is soaking up the comfort from Pike's arms, recovering his equilibrium so he can cope with another day, he likes to think that his grandfather is watching and approves.

 

Four)  
Henry likes the way Pike holds him when they're making love. Pike's naked flesh is warm, warmer than his own, and Henry can't get enough of the way he feels. And neither, apparently, can Pike. His hands move over Henry's skin, touching him anywhere and everywhere, caressing and stroking and worshiping his body. Henry's own hands and mouth seem to move of their own volition, trying to absorb as much of his lover's feel and taste as they can. Henry especially likes it when Pike forgets to be careful, when he lets go of his control and gives in to the demands of his flesh. He relishes the fingerprints against his skin he finds the next day, the love-bites that high collars can't quite hide, the slight ache of his well-loved body. But what he likes best is the way Pike's eyes lock onto Henry's while they're making love, dark and intense, reflecting the depth of his passion, flaring wide as his body explodes with pleasure, taking Henry with him.

With Pike wrapped around him, moving deep inside him, Henry feels as if he's finally come home.

 

Five)  
Henry likes, no, _loves_ the way Pike holds him after they've made love. Most nights they spend together in Henry's bed, unless Pike has an early morning delivery. (They spend those nights at Pike's, and Henry has learned to ignore the amused smirks from the Boys when he's the one who opens up the store in the morning.) He and Pike rarely sleep apart these days, although nothing has been said about officially moving in together. There's time enough for that, though, time enough for the words and for letting in the outside world, for celebrating the way that only a small town can, where each joy and every sorrow is shared. Henry knows there's no way they'll be able to avoid that party, especially since half the town has taken it into their heads that they're responsible for this particular match.

Tonight, Henry rests his head on Pike's shoulder, feels his lover's fingers slowly, gently, sleepily caressing his back until they finally go still. Pike's chest rises and falls with his gradually slowing breaths. His face is lax and peaceful in sleep, and Henry leans up on his elbow so he can watch him sleep for a long while. Then, with a little sigh of complete contentment, he settles down within his lover's embrace. Held the way he likes best, he lets his own eyes drift closed and sleeps.

The End

 


End file.
